Forte en tout
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Se promenant à Miyagi lors des examens de leur sempai, un couple ne s'attendait pas à passer leur temps à faire... Du volley.


POV AUTEUR :

On peut le dire, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils passaient tranquillement dans Miyagi mais face à un gymnase, la rousse s'arrêtait.

Akashi : "On entre ?

Mitako : Oui, je veux faire du sport."

Ils entraient et virent deux équipes fairent du volley-ball. En effet, ils attendaient plus du basket et de plus, les deux fiancés n'avaient jamais touché à ce sport.

Mitako : "C'est super impressionnant ! Je peut jouer ? Moi c'est Mitako !"

Les deux équipes se regardèrent puis acceptèrent, la rousse rejoignant l'équipe nommée 'chouette'. Son petit-ami restait sur le côté, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Mitako : "Je peux essayer le service ?

Bokuto : Vas-y petite !"

Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Mitako fit un service smasher en volley. Hinata réalisa que c'était sur lui et même en le sachant, il rata complètement sa réception.

Mitako : "Youhou ! T'as vu ça Akashi ?!

Bokuto : Akaashi, tu la connais ?

Akaashi : Elle ne me parle pas idiot. C'est le garçon aux cheveux rouges là-bas. Et son prénom a le 'aka' de rouge.

Bokuto : Comment tu le sais !?

Akaashi : J'ai juste écouté la prononciation de son nom.

Bokuto : T'es trop fort Akaashi !

Akashi : Tu joues bien Mitako, tu as déjà fait du volley avant ?

Mitako : Absolument pas ! C'est même la première fois que j'en vois !"

Ce n'était plus un blanc qu'il y avait dans la salle... Tout les regards vers la riche adolescente, seul son fiancé ne semblait pas très impressionné.

Akashi : "Et bien, tu seras toujours une pro en sport. Même le basket, tu as fais ton premier match contre nous mais tu avais donné beaucoup de difficulté alors que tu n'avais jamais joué."

Même le passeur impassible de Fukurodani ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il venait de comprendre que la fille en face de lui apprenait n'importe quel sport juste en jouant quelques secondes. Bokuto avait perdu le bas de sa mâchoire, sûrement arrivée au sol, il était perdu en voyant son cher Akaashi ne pas y croire.

Mitako : "Bah quoi Bokuto, ton copain n'a jamais vu ce genre de cas unique. On y peut rien, c'est mon oncle qui m'a donné une éducation pour réussir ça."

Le passeur se tourna brusquement car ce genre de conversation le gênait, le dérangeait, il n'aimait pas parler de ça. C'était sa relation et il ne voulait pas s'exposer plus que ça donc il le disait à ses camarades mais il interdisait de discuter de ça.

Bokuto : "Hum, petite, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est vrai mais, n'en parlons pas.

Mitako : De quoi qui est vrai ? C'était visible dans vos yeux, je pensais que vous le saviez tous.

Bokuto : Et bien non, il n'aime pas en parler donc à part nos camarades, personne n'est au courant.

Mitako : Oh, je vois, désolé de l'avoir dit à haute voix.

Bokuto : T'en fais pas, il va s'en remettre."

Bokuto s'approcha de son compagnon et l'enlaça, conscient qu'on les regardaient. Mais ce petit geste d'affection était juste attendrissant, personne ne comptait se moquer, personne ne comptait les déranger. Ce cher champion avait toujours ce genre de réaction quand Akaashi ne voulait pas parler et, à chaque fois, ça faisait un grand bien au passeur.

Mitako : "Allez, cette fois, réception !"

Cette journée était très mouvementée, le couple roux s'amusait, même si Seijuuro préférait ne pas jouer. Si cette rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu, Akaashi n'aurait pas du tout réaliser que l'amour était une chose à montrer. Alors pour une fois, il s'autorisa, sans gêne et sans honte à dire "Je t'aime." et embrasser son Bokuto. Mitako courait en applaudissant danss toute la salle, son fiancé lui, tappait des mains discrètement. Toute l'équipe de Fukurodani fit une holla pour les amoureux. Les corbeaux furent très peu surpris, à part cet idiot d'Hinata. Tsukkishima cacha sa joie pour eux.

Mitako : "Vous êtes si bien ensemble ! Je paris que vous avez déjà fait plus !"

Temps de réalisation, le passeur chouette devint une tomate et son aillier ne comprenait pas trop. Épuisé par la curiosité de sa petite-amie, Akashi rit de bon cœur.

Akashi : "Mitako ! Ils ont 16-17 ans, c'est évident que oui."

En voyant Keiji esseyer de trouver un échappatoire, la réponse était sûre.

Bokuto : "Ooooooh ! C'est de ça dont vous parlez ! Ça me semble logique. On a fait beaucoup plus.

Akaashi : Bokuto !

Bokuto : Tu m'as embrasser devant tout le monde, tu n'as plus d'excuses Akaashi !

Akaashi : C'est bon, j'ai compris... J'abdique, il dit vrai."

Mitako sauta partout, des cœurs dans les yeux, son fiancé riait d'un rire léger. Akaashi essayait de disparaître dans la foule, gêné comme pas possible, son petit-ami le suivant, il était impossible d'être discret.

Mitako : "On reprend les gars ? J'ai encore envie de bloquer !

Bokuto : Yeah ! Mitako, tu joues un peu avec Karasuno ?

Mitako : Bien sûr ! Je vais te ridiculiser !

Bokuto : Hey hey hey, ne t'y crois pas trop !"

Personne ne se donnait à fond, il ne faisait que s'amuser à se lancer des défis. La rousse bloqua la chouette qui bouda, se sentant nul.

Akaashi : "Bokuto, tu peux y arriver. Elle a eu de la chance."

Et les encouragement de son petit-ami lui redonna de la force, il ne se fit pas contrer à nouveau par la petite rousse.

Mitako : "Akashi, j'y arrive plus !

Akashi : C'est pas grave Mita."

Ils riait de bon cœur et malgré cette bonne journée, ils ne se rencontreraient plus par la suite. Mitako ne voulait pas partir sans un souvenir de leur rencontre.

Bokuto : "Hey, prend mon numéro si tu veux à nouveau jouer !

Akaashi : Et un de mes ballons pour t'entraîner.

Hinata : Prend mon numéro également ! Et n'hésite pas, on est toujours prêt pour un match improvisé !"

Les yeux de la rousse brillèrent juste un instant car son fiancé lui, abordait une mine affreuse.

Mitako : "Akashi..?

Akashi : C'est pas le moment pour te dire ça... Je vais arrêter le basket, changer de lycée et je dois te quitter...

Mitako : Que... Pourquoi ?!

Akashi : Je suis malade, je n'ai pas le choix... Je pars ce soir... Désolé, je gâche la journée...

Mitako : C'est pas ta faute ! C'est juste... Surprenant.

Akashi : J'aurais du te prévenir. Fais-toi une vie sans moi... Adieu...

Mitako : Adieu, Seijuuro...

Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de partir. Bokuto et ses camarades ne savaient pas combien ça devait être dur. Keiji enlaça la jeune lycéenne, la laissant pleurer un moment.

Malgré leur promesses, ils ne purent se voir que rarement, agrandissant le vide dans le cœur de la rousse, n'ayant plus la force d'envoyer des messages à son ex.

Ses histoires étaient finies pour l'instant. Mais on lui empêcha de finir sa vie.


End file.
